


Opposites Attract

by tyunbit



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Huening Kai, Shy Kang Taehyun, Soft Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunbit/pseuds/tyunbit
Summary: Taehyun was a freshman,Yeonjun was a senior.Taehyun was an introvert,Yeonjun was the famous captain of their school basketball team.Taehyun admired Yeonjun,Yeonjun didn't know who Taehyun was.Until one day, it all changed.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I finally decided to give a shot in writing and made this piece for my fellow taejunists. This is my first published fanfic, and not gonna lie, I am feeling anxious about this. 
> 
> Shout out to my friend Kaisha, Liana, and Ifa who had been dealing with my breakdown and supporting me while I was contemplating whether to post this or not. If it wasn't for them, I would never gain the courage to write and post this.
> 
> Please enjoy soft Taehyun and Yeonjun in a highschool setting inspired by their MMA VCR behind photo sketch.

Taehyun was a freshman, Yeonjun was a senior.

Taehyun was an introvert, Yeonjun was the famous captain of their school basketball team.

Taehyun admired Yeonjun, Yeonjun didn't know who Taehyun was.

Until one day, it all changed.

Taehyun was studying alone at the library when the basketball captain approached him and asked whether they could sit together. He claimed that there were no empty seats left. Taehyun then quickly scanned around him while trying hard not to blush, and agreed to let the senior sit opposite of him once he saw that there was indeed no seat available (not that he would refuse him, anyway).

Falling into a comfortable silence, Taehyun felt his heart beating fast and found himself not being able to concentrate on his studies anymore. He was considering to leave, but not before suddenly hearing Yeonjun whispered his name. Taehyun was surprised that Yeonjun knew his name. Yeonjun then pointed at Taehyun’s name badge attached to his uniform. The younger blushed, because of course, he’d know his name, it was practically exposed to the public. Yeonjun then giggled and apologized for bothering him before asking Taehyun if he had a spare pen. Flustered, the younger searched for a pen and gave it to the senior.

It was once again silent between them, as both of them studied, or at least tried to, in the case of Taehyun. Suddenly, Yeonjun whispered the younger's name again and before Taehyun could answer, the senior suddenly asked whether he wanted to get a drink from the cafeteria. Before realizing it, Taehyun had agreed to the elder. The elder then smiled softly at him and they both started packing their things.

"What do you want to drink? Coffee? Tea?" asked Yeonjun politely once they arrived at the cafeteria.

"I’ll just get the hot chocolate," Taehyun replied, as he tried to fetch his wallet.

"Oh it’s okay let me pay for your drink, I would like to apologize for bothering you while studying. Not only that, but I am also your senior, let me pay for you," Yeonjun remarked, while smiling at the younger.

Before the freshman could refuse, he had seen that Yeonjun had his money ready. Without debating, Taehyun then thanked him silently.

"You can sit down first, I’ll wait for our drinks," Yeonjun ordered.

"But-" 

"No, it’s okay, you must be tired after staying at the library all day today," the elder continued as he winked at Taehyun.

Flustered, Taehyun rushed to find an empty table. While sitting alone, he suddenly realized something. How did Yeonjun know that he had been studying all day? And how did he know that Yeonjun is his senior? His train of thoughts got cut by the familiar smell of hot chocolate and wait- "Is that a blueberry muffin?" asked Taehyun.

"Yes it is, eat up, I paid for it already," Yeonjun said while smiling softly at Taehyun.

"But-"

"No buts, Taehyun-ssi, I’ve paid for it, as I said before. I don't know what's your preference but everybody knows that this place is famous for their blueberry muffin," Yeonjun said.

"It's my favorite actually, but are you not getting anything for yourself?" The younger asked, realizing that there was only one food at the table.

"No, I am full Taehyun-ssi, go eat up before it gets cold," the senior replied softly.

"Uhm, Yeonjun-ssi, you know I don’t mind sharing my food with you right? can we please just share? I feel bad for taking your time and letting you paid everything for me," the younger asked as he felt guilty.

Sensing the younger's guilt, Yeonjun quickly agreed. "Okay then if you want to, we can share the food together. Let me grab some plates so we can share it." He then stood up to get some plates.

Being left alone, Taehyun suddenly felt eyes on him, people must be surprised seeing the popular captain of the basketball team, Choi Yeonjun hanging out with someone like him. He started to feel anxious and had started fidgeting on his seat. Yeonjun then returned with their plates and offered one to him.

"Thank you, Yeonjun-ssi, for being so kind to me," Taehyun said without meeting Yeonjun’s eyes.

The elder frowned at the younger sudden change of behavior but didn’t push further. He just answered the younger with a nod.

After a few minutes, Yeonjun realized that Taehyun kept staring at his food and drink without touching them. Getting worried, the senior quietly asked him, "Are you okay Taehyun-ssi? Did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no it’s just, I-" before the freshman could finish his sentence, he felt a tear fell and refused to look up to Yeonjun.

Quickly realizing the situation, Yeonjun moved his chair closer to Taehyun. "Take a deep breath Taehyun-ssi, I am sorry if I-"

"No, no it’s not your fault, Yeonjun-ssi. I am just a no one though, why did you want to hang out with me?" Taehyun suddenly cried out, catching the attention of everybody surrounding them.

"Taehyun-ssi.. can you please calm down for a second? Can you do that for me? For hyung? Can hyung touch you Taehyun-ah?" Yeonjun asked, suddenly dropping the formality.

Taehyun then nodded without looking up. "Listen to hyung, I'm gonna count slowly and I want you to try to focus on me and match your heartbeat to my counting, 1, 2, 3.." Yeonjun slowly counted as he brought the freshman closer to him.

Taehyun's whole body was shaking but Yeonjun kept counting and whispering encouraging words at the younger until he felt better. After a few minutes, Taehyun finally felt better but as he felt that people were still looking at them, he quickly shut his eyes and said, "Yeonjun-ssi I- thank you so much you can let go of me now, but can we please get out of here?" Taehyun said quietly, still trembling a little.

"Of course we can get out of here, we can go anywhere you want, or I can go if you want me to leave you alone. And please just call me hyung, Taehyun-ah," Yeonjun asked, starting to get worried again.

The younger then grabbed Yeonjun’s arm and requested, "Please don’t leave me alone, I don’t want to be alone, at least not now," his words getting softer as if he's scared that his hyung would suddenly disappear.

"Okay Taehyun-ah, let’s get you out of here," the senior said as he guided him outside.

As they reached outside, they found an empty bench at the park nearby and sat there. "Are you okay Taehyun-ah?" asked Yeonjun worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry hyung, I just… it felt too much being there." The freshman replied.

"It’s okay Taehyun-ah, hyung understands."

They then fell into a comfortable silence. Taehyun was glad that the elder didn't ask further questions. After a few minutes, the younger then spoke up, "Hyung, how did you know… back there when I was..?" 

"I have a sister that has a similar case like yours Taehyun-ah, it was the least I could do to help," the elder replied understandingly.

"Thank you, hyung," Taehyun replied, meeting the elder's eyes.

"Hyung-"

"Taehyun-ah-"

They said at the same time as they look at each other’s faces.

"What do you wanna say Taehyun-ah?" Yeonjun asked with a soft smile.

"I just wanna say, thank you for everything. But can I ask you something?" Taehyun asked as he played with his hands, trying to avoid eye contact as he suddenly got shy.

"Sure, Taehyun-ah, you can ask me anything really," the senior assured him.

"How did you know that I was a freshman? How did you know that I was at the library the whole day?" Taehyun suddenly asked in one breath.

"Ah, I knew I wasn’t being as subtle as I hoped for. To tell you the truth, I’ve known you since 2 weeks ago. You left your school ID card at our science lab. I found it before giving it to the teacher. That’s why I knew what your name was and that you were younger than me. And for the library part, well, I actually was sitting at the table just behind yours, then I approached you because I noticed who you were and wanted to talk to you," the elder admitted, suddenly avoiding eye contact as he felt shy.

"Hyung, why didn’t you tell me the truth then?" the younger asked, not believing that Yeonjun actually recognized him since 2 weeks ago.

"I-I guess I was somehow trying to make it fair for you? I felt bad since I found out your name before you could find out my name officially," Yeonjun claimed flusteredly.

"How was I not supposed to know your name hyung? Everybody knows and adores you, hyung! Of course, I would know who you were! You are the captain of our basketball team, you’re really famous!" The freshman questioned him.

Yeonjun shrugged, avoiding eye contact and suddenly feeling warm over the fact that the younger had just implied that he adored him. "Still, I feel bad. You also seemed like you needed a break from studying that’s why I wanted to ask you to take a break, I don’t want you to overwork yourself, Taehyun-ah."

"Hyung, thank you so much for everything, you’re too kind, honestly. No one ever really paid attention to me except for my friend Huening Kai," Taehyun admitted.

"Is he the one with the tall one with the wavy hair? The one that always looks cheerful?" Yeonjun asked.

"Yeah he is, how did you know?" the younger wondered if his hyung had actually paid attention to him and his friend.

It was Yeonjun’s turn to blush, "I like to pay attention to people, I guess." he said while scratching his the back of his head.

"Oh, so you paid attention to me and my friend?" Taehyun finally asked in a teasing tone, feeling giddy himself.

"O-of course, you’re my junior! Of course I paid attention to you!"

Before the younger could reply, suddenly there was a loud voice calling him. "Taehyun-ah!" The voice got louder as a figure ran towards him.

"Huening Kai!" Taehyun shouted back, as he stood up from the bench.

"Where did you go? I was searching for you, I thought we agreed to meet at the library- oh, hello sunbaenim, I am sorry for bothering you and Taehyun, my name is Huening Kai, nice to meet you." Huening Kai said as he quickly bowed towards Yeonjun.

Yeonjun bowed back. "it’s okay Huening Kai, nice to meet you too. Taehyun and I were just talking and getting to know each other, and before I bother you guys any further, I should take my leave and let you guys have fun. It was nice meeting you Taehyun and Huening Kai. I enjoyed our time together, Taehyun-ah, see you around!" The senior then winked towards Taehyun, and waved at Huening Kai before leaving both freshmen alone with their mouths opened.

"What was that Taehyun-ah? You got to hang out with Yeonjun-sunbaenim? I cannot believe you, I tried to call you only to get ignored because you were hanging out with him! you need to tell me everything!’ Huening Kai insisted.

Ignoring his friend’s outburst, Taehyun smiled softly to himself, "You forgot to return my pen, maybe we really should meet again, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/taejunist) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ynjns)


End file.
